


Dust of Snow

by AkakoDukes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkakoDukes/pseuds/AkakoDukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Gwaine during the first snow of the season on their way to Ealdor. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Tiromu for beta-ing this fic. This is what happens when we fangirl over Merwaine. You're welcome.

Snow falls down around the warmth of their fire, the first of the season. White peppers the fallen leaves where it doesn’t begin to melt. Merlin sits with his back to the fire, looking out on the woods and the beauty that began to fade beneath the thin blanket of white. 

Gwaine rests with his head in Merlin’s lap, a blanket beneath them, thick and somewhat scratchy to help keep the chill from seeping into their skin from below, and another, lined with a thin fur, wound around Merlin’s shoulders while Gwaine lies with his cape over him. 

Merlin’s fingers skate over Gwaine’s scalp with ease, any tangles that were there from travelling long since worked free from all the combing and petting. Voices low, they speak of nothing in particular, just enjoying the company of one another in the relative solitude. 

When they arrive in Ealdor, Hunith will no doubt fuss over the two of them, and bundle them in every extra cloth she has against the chill. But for now, they talk of what they will do with the time they’ve been given as Merlin’s thumb traces its way over Gwaine’s cheek. A smile works it’s way to the lips under Gwaine’s beard at something Merlin says. 

Merlin lets out a soft laugh, and then his fingers curl up and scratch a bit at Gwaine’s facial hair. Gwaine turns into the touch, letting out a soft rumble from his chest, almost inaudible. Merlin continues speaking, eyes turned down to the man in his lap as he takes in each and every reaction, as if they’ve never done this before. 

Eyebrows that had been raised in attentiveness slowly lower as Gwaine fights the pull of sleep, only to shoot up again when he jerks himself awake to listen to Merlin’s voice some more. 

Merlin grins and moves his scratching fingers under Gwaine’s chin, because he can’t resist the way the shorter hairs there catch under his fingernails and slip away. Merlin’s smile widens when Gwaine grins at the feeling. The knight tilts his head up to give Merlin more access, the rumble of pleasure from his chest growing louder with each scratch at the skin there. 

Gwaine’s eyes open, clouded with sleep, pleasure, and fondness. The noise he makes is like one of the cats in the lower town when given enough attention and food, and it makes Merlin laugh softly. Gwaine’s lashes have little flakes of snow on them, and with his free hand Merlin gently brushes them away. If he could bend low enough with Gwaine in his lap to kiss him, he would, but as it is now, his scratches resume at the golden brown hair of Gwaine’s beard. 

Wrapped up in the warmth of one another, they barely feel the cold, free to do as they please in the seclusion of the woods. Warmer weather might be more comfortable for camping, but Merlin would sacrifice all the summers in his lifetime to keep these quiet moments with Gwaine in the quiet night, the first snow of the season.


End file.
